Nosso Lugar
by xAkemihime
Summary: Aquele lugar havia virado o espaço secreto do casal. - NejiHina


Naruto não me pertence.

Essa história é de presente para uma amiga minha de outro site. Ficou curto e para falar a verdade, nem é um casal que eu gosto, então foi um verdadeiro desafio mesmo.

Enfim, achei justo postar aqui também, já que ando sumida do fandom de Naruto. Espero que gostem.

* * *

A chuva caía fortemente ao seu redor. Se não fosse pelo guarda-chuva vermelho que havia pegado ao sair de casa, ela já estaria completamente molhada, assim como as árvores a sua volta. Porém ela parecia alheia a tudo aquilo.

Se estivesse sem proteção em meio à chuva, poderia dizer que as gotas d'água que preenchiam sua face eram apenas parte daquelas que caíam do céu. Mas não era.

A menina de olhos perolados estava sentada naquele pequeno banco abandonado na parte mais profunda e esquecida da enorme propriedade dos Hyuuga.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Uma voz masculina e um tanto familiar se dirigiu a ela, pegando-a de surpresa.

Depois de suspirar baixinho para recuperar o controle de suas emoções, ela ergueu a cabeça. Olhos perolados se encontraram com outros olhos perolados. E aquela lembrança de duas crianças brincando juntas há anos, preencheu sua mente.

- Neji-niisan! – Ela disse, surpresa por vê-lo. Ninguém ia naquele local, apenas ela.

- Hinata-sama. – Ele disse tentando parecer formal e ao mesmo tempo despreocupado, mas seus olhos o delatavam. Olhos curiosos, preocupados, ansiando por saber o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado sem dizer mais nada.

E naquele dia ela se viu falando sobre sua vida, falando sobre suas angustias, seus problemas com seu pai e sua determinação em se tornar mais forte para não desapontá-lo mais.

Embora sua timidez fosse grande, ela se sentia diferente ao lado dele, como se houvesse uma espécie de ligação, não somente por serem primos. Era algo maior, algo que não sabia explicar com palavras, mas a fazia se sentir bem, apesar da personalidade séria dele.

E depois de um longo tempo, as lágrimas da morena secaram sobre sua face, assim como a chuva já havia ido embora, deixando o cheiro de grama molhada invadindo o ambiente.

Neji não havia perguntado nada para ela daquela vez. Não havia criticado, julgado e nem mesmo lhe confortado com palavras. Mas ela não se viu dando por falta de nada disso, estava satisfeita. Satisfeita por desabafar com ele, que apesar de não terem intimidade para tal, descobrira que confiava mais no Hyuuga ao seu lado do que imaginava.

E com o passar do tempo, essa confiança, esse vínculo que tinha com o moreno, foi se intensificando cada vez mais. Sentimentos de amizade dando lugar a algo maior, a um sentimento que Hinata pensara que nutria por certo loiro.

Foi só depois de sentir seus lábios sendo pressionados ao de Neji em um dia comum, quando estava novamente sentada naquele banco, que ela descobriu que realmente gostava dele. Que gostava dele mais do que devia. Talvez fosse errado o que estava fazendo. Por isso que ao beijá-lo e permitir que ele a beijasse, ela se afastou, com a culpa latejando em sua mente, pensando no que seu pai iria achar se soubesse.

Embora fosse errado, o sentimento continuava ali, do mesmo tamanho. Ignorar se tornara impossível quando o primo vivia em sua casa resolvendo assuntos do clã com seu pai.

Apesar de o primeiro beijo terminar de forma conturbada, o segundo logo veio, seguido por vários outros. Sempre no mesmo lugar, às escondidas naquela floresta, sentados naquele banco branco desgastado pelo tempo. Lugar aquele que havia virado o espaço secreto do casal.

Eles não diziam o quanto aquilo era errado, eles sabiam. E não se importavam. O que sentiam um pelo outro sempre fora maior.

Porém infelizmente os tempos de tranquilidade logo se acabaram, dando início ao período ninja que ficou conhecido como a Terceira Grande Guerra Shinobi, envolvendo todas as nações, todos os clãs, incluindo, é claro, os Hyuuga.

A imagem de Neji se colocando a sua frente para evitar que ela levasse um golpe que certamente seria fatal... A forma como ele a olhara, Iris com Iris, seus olhos perolados se escurecendo, perdendo o brilho e a intensidade cada vez mais... Seus lábios pronunciando palavras que somente ela poderia ouvir, palavras destinadas somente a ela, àquela a quem ele amara até o último instante. Aquela imagem jamais sairia de sua cabeça.

A guerra era algo terrível, a dor causada por ela era devastadora, esmagadora. Especialmente para quem perdera pessoas queridas.

Porém um dia tudo chega ao fim, e com o fim da guerra, era hora de lamentar pelos mortos e seguir em frente com a vida.

E agora, lá estava ela, a menina de olhos perolados, sentada naquele mesmo banco, com um ar de melancolia e nostalgia, fitando o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

Aquele que fora seu amigo, seu primo, e muito mais que isso: seu _amante_, havia partido. E ela, com um pesar no coração, tocou o banco gélido em que estava sentada.

Neji chegara em sua vida aos poucos, conquistando cada vez mais espaço em seu coração. Ele poderia não estar mais com ela em carne e osso, mas Hinata nunca esqueceria aquele que mudou seu mundo e a fez descobrir o significado de amar e ser amada.


End file.
